Sirius and James: Sixth Year students
by quillikin
Summary: Premise: Sirius and James have, alas, successfully entered their sixth year at Hogwarts, and along with Remus and Peter, once again begin their scandalous adventures into endless mischief, which they consistently seem to ‘manage’.
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch and Quarrels

Premise: Sirius and James have, alas, successfully entered their sixth year at Hogwarts, and along with Remus and Peter, once again begin their scandalous adventures into endless mischief, which they consistently seem to 'manage'.  
  
This is the first chapter (in my terms) of what I hope to be a few. I'll see what sort of reaction you guys give this....  
  
Chapter 1: Quidditch and Quarrels  
  
"What are you doing?!" With a rather exasperated expression on her freckled face, Lily Evans seemed intent on once again spoiling the tireless efforts of James Potter and Sirius Black to skive off potions. "Will you please hurry up? Professor Snackleton already gave me extra homework for lying on your behalf." "We were only doing it to help Remus," shrugged James, his hand roaming once again for his untidy hair, subconsciously aware of its impossible wayward style. "Oh, please, you tried that one last time, I know he's going to be alright for a couple of weeks. I checked in Astronomy yesterday." Sirius mumbled something quietly under his breath that Lily chose to ignore. The three of them paused in the stone-walled corridor for a moment before the rain outside started to break the silence, heavily.  
  
"Well," said Sirius glancing over Lily's shoulder, down the apparently empty corridor, "I suppose we could turn up this week". Lily frowned a little at this change of heart, but said nothing as the great chimes of a far off clock, gave them the news that it was eleven o'clock, and time for their lesson. She turned on her heal and started to head towards the stairs followed almost pitifully by James, who offered to carry her books for her, to which she accepted, grudgingly.  
  
Sirius however, stayed rooted to the spot as his classmates disappeared and the sound of Lily's complaints about his and James' inability to complete a satisfactory potion. Something was bothering him. As neither Lily nor James noticed his absence he pursued his hunch walking straight towards the window on the right, but stopping three feet short and talking to the rain beaten window panes with a note of anger in his voice. "How did you get that, Peter", he said less politely than he had intended. He heard a faint murmur of response. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" He stared straight through the darkening window as if attempting to converse with the rain. "I, I found it, on top of his trunk. I'm sorry Sirius I just couldn't help myself. Not when you went to Hagrid's last night without me!" "You can't expect to go everywhere with us, we didn't take Remus," he snorted, "mind you, he's always far more content to do his homework with Lily these days. Honestly, you'd think it was final NEWTs this year the way he goes on!" Peter Pettigrew laughed nervously, though where he was, it was impossible to tell. Sirius extended his left arm and tugged gently in mid-air to reveal the round face of his friend, who was now grinning carefully. "We'd b - better get to class, Sirius," He stammered slightly as he spoke. They set off together down the stairs where James and Lily had headed. Sirius took the invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his satchel as they walked.  
Two hours later and lunch was fully underway in the Great Hall, an excited buzz greeted Remus Lupin as he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. He seated himself next to James, who grinned at his pale, tired friend with an intense excitement on the edge of his lips. He did however, seem incapable of speech.  
  
"Sirius, would it be possible for you to inform me of recent events?" Asked Remus, looking past James, "I get the feeling James has something to say." This sounded like a well practised line, as if used frequently in conversations. As soon as Sirius began to speak, all became clear. "Quidditch," He emphasised with a particular relish, "has been brought forward a week. As you well know my dear Remus, our friend here and his fellow Gryffindor team-mates have been practising hard." Remus smiled as Sirius continued, "Slytherin, however, have left their 'rehearsals' to the last minute and are completely unprepared for Saturday's match." He spoke with an air of sarcasm in his smooth voice, and then smiled happily sweeping his long hair out of his eyes with an immensely satisfied expression on his face. Remus took a great slice of meat and potato pie onto his vegetable loaded plate and began to eat feverishly. "I suppose," he said through a mouthful, "that we may have to accompany him to practice this evening." He immediately looked a little healthier for having eaten something. "Oh yes." said Sirius matter-of-factly, mindlessly ripping a chunk of beef with his teeth.  
  
"Slytherin are rubbish." said Peter, trying to join the conversation, but failing miserably. He slurped his pumpkin juice and looked greedily at the crumble that had just appeared before them on the table. James laughed heartily; Remus on the other hand, smiled gently and grasped Peter's shoulder. "Perhaps you should join us this evening, Peter." Sirius looked up as did Lily from the other side of the table, some way down. They had very different expressions in response to this idea. James laughed again, but whether it was anything to do with what had been said, was impossible to tell. He seemed to be simply gazing dreamily at the rainy sky above, which amazingly seemed not to reach their heads. It was Lily, who spoke next, "I think it's a great idea!" At this James took his eyes from the rain and gazed at her instead. "I reckon this rain won't last much longer and it'd be good to get outside after today's lessons. Yes I think I'll come along too, if you boys don't mind." "Fine by me", said Sirius, looking straight at James with a wry grin. "That's settled then" said Remus taking a third helping of apple crumble.  
  
The rain drenched Quidditch pitch had become a mass of sloppy mud, quite unrecognisable compared to the finely kept lawns they usually encountered. However, the rain had subsided and a pale evening sun created enough light for an hours practice. As the team filed out of the changing rooms ten minutes later, James noticed his friends sitting in the stands, but in particular he noticed Sirius chatting animatedly with Lily, which not only struck him as odd, but sent a strange pang of jealously straight to his stomach. He ignored it and as soon as he kicked off from the ground he felt better. The night was cool, and his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of wet grass, he was back.  
  
Over in the stands he could still make out the blurs of Remus, with his nose in a book, Peter fidgeting excitedly, looking up at James with his hand shading his eyes, and then Sirius, still deep in conversation with Lily.  
  
"Oi, Potter!" James looked around and noticed his team-mates forming the positions they had discussed in the changing rooms. He followed suit and was soon engaged in the practice, searching for the Snitch.  
  
It was no longer a great challenge to find during practices, something James' captain knew too well. He was soon distracted again, having to narrowly miss a bludger, but was vaguely reassured by the fact that Lily was now talking to Remus and had just let out a gasp at James' fancy manoeuvre on the pitch. His heart lightened and practice seemed to fly far too quickly.  
  
Later that night they returned to the Gryffindor common room, where Lily said a collective good night and went to bed. They took up their usual place by the fire; Sirius stared intently into the flames before speaking, "Why don't you ask her out?" He spoke casually to the fire, but all who were present knew that this question was directed at James. Peter looked expectantly at James; Remus however, continued to read, though his eyes did not move. "I – I – what do you mean?!" James stammered over his words, clearly embarrassed. "Come off it!" said Sirius turning to James a look of mock disbelief on his face, "I know you like her, it's kind of hard to miss. You've been far too sensible this year and it's nothing to do with Moony." "Don't bring me into this", said Remus finally abandoning the premise of reading to look at each of his friends in turn. "I think she's very nice." Peter made his first comment since entering the castle. He had spent the entire journey from the Quidditch pitch telling James how wonderful he was as Gryffindor Seeker, until he could think of nothing else to say, and Sirius had purposefully changed the subject. "Who asked you?" snapped Sirius, clearly irritated, "I'm surprised you even know who we're talking about!" "Stop it!" Cried Peter, "That's a mean thing to say!" He stood up taking on his full height, but rising to be little taller than the seated Sirius. "It is so? Somebody give the boy Order of Merlin" He snorted, "Make that a First Class!" Sirius had become angry; it had bothered him for some weeks that James was being so childish about Lily. He was also concerned about the closeness of her friendship with Remus, which James had failed to notice; "Wait a minute I thought you fancied her!" James retorted, bringing the conversation back to the topic.  
  
He had shouted; luckily the common room had long ago emptied. His hair looked messier than ever, as if this dispute with his best friend aggravated it to the point of a great black mass on top of his head. Most of the damage had been done on the Quidditch pitch, which was now a distant memory. Sirius sighed. His dark eyes pierced James' and he looked at his dearest friend with a fondness he had rarely felt. "I think it best if you both calm down." Remus had closed his book and laid it to rest on the table. "You're right Moony" said Sirius. "I just want Prongs here to be happy. That's all." He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave. "Oh I forgot" he reached into his bag and withdrew the invisibility cloak. "I caught Peter skulking around in this; you want to hide it better." He handed it to James and climbed the stairs to the dormitories without another word.  
  
The three remaining Gryffindors sat in silence. Remus cast around for something to say, he wanted badly to return to his dormitory and finish his homework, something he disliked greatly, but it would have been easier than coping with this awkward situation. Peter stared yet more avidly at James, something that was starting to bother him. James finally spoke, but only to the hearth rug, "I think we should get some sleep." He looked up at Peter who had taken Sirius' vacant armchair. "Especially you Peter," he looked back, "I mean it must be tiring work trying to impress me." The words were bitter, but James no longer cared. He was secretly sick of being the centre of attention, why couldn't someone else take the lead? Why was it no longer exciting or interesting that their best friend was a werewolf? Why did Peter insist on following him and Sirius everywhere? Remus spoke, but James barely heard him.  
  
Peter left the room, snivelling slightly as he too climbed the stairs. Remus spoke again, softly as the embers of the fire began to dim, "Why do you taunt him like that?" He looked James in the eyes, exhausted though he was; he felt it was wrong to leave the evening like this. "I believe he means well, James, he's just very fond of you." "I'm angrier at Padfoot." said James finally. "What right does he have to tell me what to do?" "None whatsoever" responded Remus, "except that he's your best friend." He smiled at James. "So are you!" exclaimed James, carelessly ruffling his hair, "but I don't see you bossing me about!"  
  
"I'm sure that was not his intent, Prongs, stop being so childish!" There was a long pause in which they took in one-another's words. It was rare for them to have such a close conversation. "Listen I'll be changing in a week or so and I need you both." He looked imploringly at James, who nodded then yawned.  
  
They both went up stairs passing the girls' dormitories, and finally reaching their door. When they entered the room, Sirius was already fast asleep, splayed across his bed. James couldn't help but laugh and Remus, too, smiled. It had been close, but it seemed unwise to bring up the topic of Lily Evans in front of James again. On this thought Remus too fell asleep, lastly hearing James attempting to stuff his invisibility cloak into the bottom of his trunk, and the rain gently tapping against Gryffindor tower.  
  
The following morning the rain had cleared to reveal a bright autumn day and the high windows of the sixth year girls' dormitory were aglow with a warm early rising sun. "Ouch!" Lily stood on a rogue text book as she clambered out of bed, fumbling in the dark to reach the door. She carefully turned the handle, attempting to make as little noise as possible as her friends enjoyed a full three more hours of sleep. She turned to check the clock on the wall was acting appropriately and was pleased to see it registered Lily as 'asleep' in Gryffindor Tower. She silently slid down to the common room, and lit the fire as the coolness of autumn set in.  
  
The sunlight came weakly through the window as she settled herself to complete her Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall, who had been most displeased with her last efforts, as Lily preferred to spend her time reading about defensive spells in preparation for each lesson of her favourite subject. Her grade in transfiguration had never been as impressive as James and Sirius', which had always bothered her as she couldn't understand why. Remus was the intellectual of the group and was underestimated by most of his teachers, as he took to the side lines and let James and Sirius share the glory of their grades. All of the teaching staff knew of Remus' situation, but the select few who accepted him as a gifted student were on their own.  
  
The rest of their year group had been informed that Remus was easily prone to illness in explanation of his monthly disappearances, but Lily was the only person other than his closest friends who knew the truth of his background. She knew the difficulty of being an outsider, seeing the world ignore you, seeing no strength in your ability to cope. As her parents were muggles, they failed to understand many of her problems and her sister had always been wary of the discovery of her magical talents.  
  
She had passed an hour or so undisturbed by anyone except the yawning bodily apparition of Nearly Headless Nick, dressed in his long, high collared night gown to cover his neck, and floppy night hat which was unwilling to stay on his slightly uneven head. "Ah! Good morning Miss Evans" said Nick rather brightly for half past six, "and how are you my dear?" "Fine thank you, Nick," she spoke softly to the ghost. He nodded contently and continued through the wall at the opposite side of the common room. She looked at the spot where he left for a moment, but was quickly disturbed again by the sound of footsteps. "Oh," was James Potter's first word to her as he ambled down the last three steps from the dormitories, fully dressed. "Morning, Evans," he said as he always did, but for some reason he seemed to blush as he spoke.  
  
Her brilliant green eyes filled him with affection for her every time he saw her; he had always thought her very pretty, but never anything more until this year. He smiled weakly and continued across the room as she didn't reply, then, as he reached the portrait hole, "Wait. Sorry I was miles away there," she spoke kindly to him, something she rarely did when he was being his usual arrogant self. "Where are you off to?" she questioned him in a slightly suspicious tone. "Just..." he turned to look at her, "...off to the library to finish copying Remus' transfiguration notes. He noticed her expression of disappointment at his lack of effort on homework and open admittance to cheating. "I missed the last lesson because of injury," he said in defiance to her expression. "Yes, well there always seems to be an excuse with you, James. I just don't understand how you get away with it all the time." she turned back to her book and heard him leave without another word.  



	2. Chapter 2: Handling Herbology

Chapter 2: Handling Herbology  
  
There seemed to be a need for early breakfast as Lily entered the almost full Great Hall at half past seven. James too had arrived, but was too busy talking to Sirius to notice her presence, "...yes, but would the Wimbourne Wasps ever be the same without Ludo Bagman on their team?" said James to Sirius excitedly. "Hmm," said Sirius he seemed a little out of his depth and was pleased to see Lily, "Morning, Lily, how are you?" he said brightly, "heard you were up early today" "Did you really, Sirius", said Lily a little surprised. James' cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "well some of us care enough to actually finish our transfiguration homework on time." she sat down in the space next to him and helped herself to eggs and bacon. "Fair enough", said Sirius, "I reckon mine's alright though, didn't take me too long to run off a couple of feet of parchment." He stretched his arms lazily, and looked down the table towards a pretty girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He studied her for a minute, then she noticed him watching, and he looked quickly away.  
  
Breakfast had been an arduously busy affair, but was over quickly as the immense amount of post arrived and left as it did each morning at nine o'clock precisely. There seemed to be a particularly interesting article in the Daily Prophet, as many copies fluttered across the hall between the houses. Most of the talk seemed to be of rumour directed at the Gryffindor table,  
  
"MAD MONSTER MAKING THE GRADE AT HOGWARTS  
  
It was revealed yesterday, by an anonymous source that a potentially dangerous half-being is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has been studying amongst the sons and daughters of our community for a few years now. Professor and Headmaster, Ablus Dumbledore, has so far refused to pass ill comment on any pupil, saying that he feels that all the students in his school comply with ministry approved regulations for education.  
  
The famed and loved Headmaster, who received an Order of Merlin, First class only three years ago has yet to justify his claim that "Hogwarts is a perfectly secure institution and no one within its walls should fear or be feared." Our independent source, however, has told us only this: "The student in question is in Gryffindor house", although what year is not yet known. This may well cause concern for the ministry, but we at the Daily Prophet feel that it is unlikely that our under qualified Minister, Cornelius Fudge, will take the matter any further..."  
  
James could read no more, he didn't know what to say. He looked up at Sirius who was seated opposite, thoroughly enjoying his corn flakes, quite uninterested by this story. "It could mean anything. Anyone could fit that description if someone got the wrong idea." James spoke, but with little conviction in his own words. Remus however, simply laughed. "I don't think we need to worry yet, Prongs, this source doesn't even seem to know anything of any great significance to suggest that this story is remotely true." "They did convince the Prophet though, didn't they?" Peter chipped in glancing nervously between James, Sirius and Remus. "Well that's hardly a challenge is it?" responded Sirius, "the Prophet loves a mystery and at our school too. I mean it's not like they've had anything else to print for months, Fudge seems to have everything under control at the Ministry, much to their dislike, 'our under qualified Minister' indeed! I know they wanted Dumbledore for Minister, but that's a bit harsh." "Oi! You lot, we do have a Herbology lesson to get to!" a flash of brilliant red hair told them that Lily was, as usual, attempting to rally everyone to class. She had clearly not taken an interest in the contents of the Daily Prophet unlike the rest of the school.  
  
As they left the Great Hall, the whispers followed them too, "...who could it be?" seemed to be the question on everyone's lips, but this quickly died away as the cool air of the open grounds distracted nearly everyone into wrapping their scarves and cloaks still closer around their bodies. Lily split off from the others and joined her fellow female Gryffindors, who were no longer chatting about the contents of the Daily Prophet, but instead talking about the unusual events of their last Potions class, apparently far more interesting, "... and she said that to Professor Snackleton?!" a fellow sixth year girl, and a friend of Lily's seemed quite alarmed, but only Sirius noticed this from behind them. He left James and Remus' discussion about theories of other potential half-beings in their year and followed the group of girls more closely.  
  
"Who said what to ol' Snacky?" Sirius made the four girls jump as he spoke, they did not hear him approach. He smiled casually in the direction of the girl he'd been looking at during breakfast, the only one who seemed not interested in his presence. "None of your business, Serial." said the other girl he'd overheard. He ignored her looking instead to Lily for an explanation, "Well?" he folded his arms impatiently. "It was that stupid Slytherin girl, Sofia Meliflua, she was shouting the odds yesterday in Potions, you know, the lesson you missed?" she waited for a retort from Sirius, but it didn't come, "anyway, she somehow managed to get away with it and at the end of class Professor Snackleton held her back. "Well," she paused to glance at her friends,"we naturally stayed outside the dungeon and heard her 'sentenced' to a week's detention and in response she was off again saying, 'My father might be dead, but my Uncle Black will not stand for it! I tell you!'" Lily imitated an irritatingly high pitched voice that made Sirius cringe. He paused as the four girls, even the one who'd ignored him, glared at him for a reaction. Lily immediately regretted telling him as Sirius headed past them towards the Greenhouses with a look of tearful distress on his face.  
  
Herbology, as always, took place in the Greenhouses with Professor Hortulanus, a stout, aging man, who it was said had been at the school longer than Dumbledore. It also too place with the Slytherins. "Good Morning class," said the Professor with an effort, "you are now entering your sixth year at this fine institution, which I hope you realise means you are close reaching the level of NEWTs." He clambered down from the ladder on which he had been addressing the class and surveyed them all carefully. "We shall begin by observing some of the plants you will cover in the next year and a half." He moved carefully past a particularly tall gang of Slytherin boys, who had been eying him menacingly as they always did, before reaching the first plant.  
  
"What on earth is that?!" shouted Sofia Meliflua, she was a tall, dark haired Slytherin girl who had always hated Sirius, but no one knew why, "it stinks," she added. "That is the plant of the allium seed; can anyone tell me its uses?" answered Professor Hortulanus, completely oblivious of Sofia's nasty tone.  
  
"It has the power to repel the natural odours of man and beast, confusing the senses of each to relieve the other of its presence." Lily responded perfectly, with a text book answer. "It was used most frequently in the eighteenth century in the hunting of wild creatures, usually for fun, by the richest and most powerful Wizarding families and it became a symbol of wealth at the time, due to its immense value and rarity." "Well done Miss Evans, 20 points for Gryffindor!" cried the Professor happily, Lily smiled back, with looks of disgust from the Slytherins.  
  
After another hour of note-taking on a variety of plants, the lesson was over and lunch time meant another hour's rest. The cool mid-day felt a little warmer, so nearly everyone headed for the lake, as class had finished early and lunch would not be ready for another twenty minutes.  
  
"I thoroughly enjoyed that lesson; I found it quite insightful into some of the ingredients we'll in Potions." there was little enthusiasm in response to Lily's comment, but she ignored the silence, "I'm sure at least one other person here found that interesting" she looked round at Remus, "the seeds of Allium, Moony?" she looked at him expectantly,"Ring any bells?", but he merely continued in the direction of the Lake.  
  
James threw a nervous glance towards Sirius, who was deep in his own thoughts and had paid very little attention in class. Remus though, continued a little quicker than his friends, with Lily in hot pursuit. "Wait!" she said in a desperate tone, "Remus I didn't mean it like that." her beautiful green eyes lit up his heart with warmth. It seemed that he, Remus Lupin had also fallen under her spell. Little did she know how he felt, but, he knew that he was unlikely to meet anyone who could understand him like Lily. Then, he also knew she did not feel the same. Not even his best friends treated him with such kindness as she.  
  
They had reached their favourite spot by the Lake and Remus paused to look back. He could see Lily sprinting after him, and beyond her, James and lastly, Sirius who seemed not to be rushing. Peter had disappeared, probably to get an early seat for lunch. He threw off his satchel and slumped to the ground resting his aching back against a huge tree root and looking blankly ahead of him towards the sunlit open water. "Moony..." said Lily tentatively. "Don't call me that." "Sorry." she knelt down on the grass in front of him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know I shouldn't have said that, but that plant is known for its quality to have been used in werewolf-baiting in modern times." "Look", he met her gaze, "no one more than I respects your knowledge on this subject, Lily, but you can't go chatting casually about it and expect me to react well." the pained expression on his face said it all. He realised quickly that he could not stay mad at her for long. "I just think that it's..." but what Lily thought it was Remus would never know as James came storming towards them, his hair more aggravated than ever, his cheeks pink with the cold morning air.  
  
He marched straight up to Lily, clearly extremely angry with her, "What did you say to him?!" James' nostrils were flaring wildly, his arms flapping. Lily stood up as did Remus. "Who?" she asked gently, but slightly frustrated, "What, James?" "You know perfectly well I'm talking about Padfoot." "I don't under-"started Lily. "Yes you do Evans," said James viscously, "you know exactly what I'm talking about he's been throwing dirty looks at you across the Greenhouse, all morning. Would you care to explain, why he no longer wants to even speak to me!" "Alright, alright, I'll tell you James," Lily raised her hands in defence. "It's just, well, I told him about what happened in potions yesterday and I didn't realise it would bother him like it did." she looked apologetically at James. "You mean all that stuff that Meliflua girl said, about his father and all that?!" said James, aggressively. "Yes, pretty much" a nervous pitch occurred in her voice "I can't believe you, Lily. I mean you know that he's been staying with me all summer, you know he left home last June!" James' face was bright red, Remus stood between the two, attempting as always not to take sides. "Yes, but I didn't realise it mattered so much, that things were so bad." "What!" James was on fire, "he didn't leave home for fun, you know! He left because he was no longer 'acceptable' to the Black family's regulations and shall we say 'dark qualities'."  
  
James turned away to the water's edge. He skimmed a couple of stones to relieve his anger, which ebbed away fairly quickly as he saw Lily practically in tears. Sirius it seemed had headed in the other direction for Hagrid's hut, as they heard Fang barking wildly and Hagrid's booming voice talking cheerfully to someone on the doorstep. "I'm s-sorry." James heard her mumble, through tears and, as he turned to accept her apology she ran off towards the castle. "That girl really has no tact," sighed James after a pause in which Remus resumed his place seated beneath the great oak tree. 


End file.
